Interest
by DarkxPrince
Summary: Gaara and Sakura, two totally different people. And yet, they are interested in eachother.
1. Gaara

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

I really don't know why I wrote this one, I just did. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Interest

You have always interested me, Sakura. At first I didn't know why. Was it your pink hair? Or was it because I waited for a cherry blossom to become a desert rose? Or maybe it was the look in your jade eyes. When I charged at the Uchiha, intent on killing him, you stood in my way. You glared at me when others would have cowered in fear. Even after I pinned you to a tree, you stared me in the eyes before you dropped your head in defeat. I saw a different look in your eyes. But what was it exactly? What did I see for those few seconds as I stared into your jade orbs? I saw determination… or maybe it was caring. It was determination to save a fellow teammate… a friend.

Friend. What is a friend? In my entire life I have never had a friend. When I was younger all of the other children would call me a 'monster' and run away. Why couldn't they see that I just didn't want to be alone anymore? That all I ever wanted was for someone to care about me. But no one ever did, no one ever cared about me. My mother cursed me with her last breath; my father, brother and sister all feared me. I had thought that my uncle cared for me. But did he?! My uncle tried to kill me, saying that no one loved me.

Love? Was that the reason why you protected the Uchiha? Did you love him? Why? Why!? Why would you love him when all he did was ignore you? Why didn't you leave him, or forget about love? Did you think that he would ever love you in return… ever acknowledge you? Why did you persist in chasing the Uchiha?

Do you remember when the Uchiha left you and his village? You were devastated, so devastated that you came to me for help. It was then that I saw the different look in your eye. This one was so empty, so full of hurt. Maybe that was why I helped you. I knew what it felt like. I knew what that emptiness felt like. Perhaps I didn't want another to go through what I went through.

But then, later that night I found myself asking myself, why do I care? I stared at the moon constantly thinking, trying to figure it out. Why did I care about how you felt? I was the 'monster' that only loved himself. So why did I care? For the longest time I couldn't answer that one simple question. The more time you spent with me and my siblings, the more I found myself lost in your jade orbs. I often found myself staring at you, or thinking about you when I didn't mean to. But the more I thought about you the more that hole in my heart filled, and the less lonely I felt. And as time went by I saw the sparkle return to your eyes, they were once again filled with happiness.

I had helped heal that hole in your heart and at the same time, you helped heal mine. When I asked you why you said, "I don't see a monster." You were one of the first people to say that, not including my siblings. You didn't see a monster, you saw past the cold shell that I was. When I asked you what you saw you had answered, "I see a boy who went through pain that no boy should have gone through." At first I wondered why you cared, just like I wondered why I cared about you. But then it hit me as you lay against my chest. After all of the years I've known you. For the first time in my life I can honestly say…

"I love you, Sabaku no Gaara."

"I love you too… Sabaku no Sakura."


	2. Sakura

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

I planned on keeping it as a oneshot and then this thought entered my mind and wouldn't leave. So here it is.

* * *

Interest

You are really the most interesting person I know, Gaara. And for a time, I wondered why it was. Was it your blood red hair? Black-rimmed eyes? Or the word 'love' written in red kanji over your left eye? Maybe it was your dark and cold personality. Whatever it was I didn't see it until _he_ left me. Yeah, it was foolish of me, always chasing after Sasuke. And for what reason? I had convinced myself that I loved one of the last Uchihas. But, I think that's a little off subject.

I remember when I first looked into your eyes. It was when you charged at Sasuke, intent on killing him. I jumped in your way, trying to protect someone I loved, or thought I loved. For a few seconds we glared at each other, before you pinned me to a tree with your deformed arm of sand. I once again looked into your eyes. But this time I saw pain and lots of it. At the time I didn't wonder what it was, I was only concerned about Sasuke. But now… now I understand all of that pain.

Partly because you had explained your childhood to me, and partly because I understood that pain. That pain of being alone, not having anyone with you. I guess that's why I went after Sasuke, to be happy, to be with him. But what did I get from him? Nothing, all he did was ignore me, and then he left me and the village. His betrayal completely and utterly devastated me. For the longest time I had no clue as to what to do. I felt as if there was just one big hole where my heart was.

All of my other friends tried to help me out, but they didn't help. So I went to Suna, hoping that either you or your siblings could help me out. I paid no heed to Kankuro and Temari didn't really help. So I opted to spend more time with you, knowing that you had the same hole in your heart. I had thought that maybe we could help each other out, that maybe we didn't have to be alone anymore.

Sometimes, when I lay in your bed in your room, I could feel you eyes on me from the opposite side of the room. You were just looking at me, thinking to yourself. I knew that you could never sleep, and it never bothered me. Other nights, when I couldn't sleep, I saw you up on the roof, looking up at the moon. I faintly wondered what you were thinking about, all alone up there. And part of me (Inner Sakura) wanted to go up there with you, sit down next to you and just keep you company. And one night, I did. I went up to the roof and sat down next to you.

You had asked me "Why? Why do you spend so much time with me?" The answer was simple, "I don't see a monster." I had replied, and it was true. I didn't see a monster. "What do you see?" You asked once again. "I see a boy who went through pain that no boy should." I replied. I didn't see a monster you loved only himself. I saw a kid you only wanted someone to love him, or at least be friends with him. It was then that I realized…

"I love you, Sabaku no Gaara." I murmur in my sleep against your chest. You may not be able to sleep, but that doesn't stop us from snuggling up against each other.

"I love you too… Sabaku no Sakura." I happily snuggle closer to your chest, with that thought in mind.


End file.
